


Easier to forget

by Melime



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: It would be easier to forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Mais fácil esquecer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243057) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #072 - forget.

It would be easier to forget. Everything that happened, everything she did, everything that was done to her. Just… forget everything and go back to how things were. Forgetting meant not having to deal with any of it, and it was funny how much easier it was to deal with what had happened than it was dealing with the things she did in the aftermath. Drinking helped, in a horrible way that perhaps wasn’t that much help at all, but she never truly forgot, it just dulled the pain that never went away. And, sometimes, when she was lying alone in her bed, distant from Trish for the first time in her adult life, she wondered if she wanted to forget all the bad things that happened, or the little good things she had and lost. Whatever the case, she wished Trish was there, and wished she didn’t wish that.


End file.
